El beso de medianoche
by Zahira2
Summary: Inspirado en una película. Jack y Kate son dos personas de las doce millones que pueblan Los Angeles, con el corazón roto y se conocen la noche de Fin de Año. ¿Será una buena entrada al 2011?
1. Chapter 1

**Este historia que iré continuando cuando acabé "Le Petit Cafe" está inspirada en la película "Buscando un beso a medianoche". Como es habitual en mis historias incluiré algo de sexo y pasaremos a la clasificación M.**

"Deberías venir con nosotros a la fiesta de Fin de Año que organiza la banda de Charlie igual conoces alguna chica" dijo su hermana bajando la mirada a la taza de café en la última parte de la frase.

"Claire ¿no te cansas nunca de insistir, verdad?" replicó su hermano

"No Jack, eres un partidazo. Entendía que los primeros después del divorcio no estuvieras de humor de conocer a nadie pero ahora ya es por tu bien"

"No creo que en el concierto de la banda de mi cuñado conozca la mujer de mi vida, sabemos de sobras que la mitad son unas grouppis que esperan cazar a Charlie o Liam, no?" dijo en tono burleta

"¡No me lo recuerdes! sí está lleno de grouppies a las que tengo que patear el culo aunque no me puedo quejar porqué Charlie no es como su hermano, por suerte es el novio perfecto."

"Ves, hasta tú me das la razón! En un concierto no voy a encontrar la mujer que busco así que déjame que celebre Fin de Año viendo algo en la tele y tomando una copa de vino en mi sofá"

"No Jack, no manipules ni le des la vuelta a la conversación. Hay otras maneras de conocer mujeres, no sé, apúntate al igual conoces a alguien interesante fíjate en Lib.."

"¿Una web de contactos? - la cortó Jack- esto ya me haría parecer un perdedor del todo"

"No seas idiota! dios, no eres un perdedor pero un poco antiguo sí eres. ¿Te hago la lista de todas las parejas que se han conocido por internet?"

"No, no,.. no quiero esta lista, te prometo que lo pensaré pero ahora, por favor, hablemos de mi preciosos sobrino Aaron y déjame un poco tranquilo" casi suplicó él.

Después de pasar un rato con su hermana se fue a su casa, otra vez sentía el silencio de la soledad cada vez que cerraba la puerta tras él. Poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a esa sensación aunque no era lo que él quería. No añoraba a Sarah pero sí el sonido de una voz familiar en casa, el fregar los platos juntos por la noche, acurrucarse en el sofá, la pasión en la cama.. quería otra vez esto de vuelta pero con una mujer que le amase de veras y no creía eso posible.

Como cada noche intento apartar estos pensamientos de su cabeza y sintonizó el partido de los _Red Sox _que terminó en victoria de su equipo, con el estado de euforia por la victoria de su equipo encendió el portátil y la curiosidad le llevó a encontrarse navegando por _Dating. Com _

Se rió un buen rato con algunos de los perfiles y se dijo para si mismo que por probar no pasaba nada, tardo un buen rato en familiarizarse con el funcionamiento, rellenar su perfil y subir una foto. Lo más difícil fue elegir un nick , lo pensó un buen rato hasta que dio con él: misántropo y escribió su presentación _misántropo busca a misántropa. _Y empezó a curiosear, nunca en la vida se hubiera imaginado leyendo perfiles de chicas por una página web y la verdad que la mitad de ellos le parecían aburridos, repetitivos y llenos de tópicos casi siempre adornados con fotos demasiado provocativas. Una hora después encontró un perfil diferente, empezando por la foto, se veía de lejos una chica morena subida a un árbol con un libro en la mano, el nick era bonito _Freckles. _Su presentación decía _busco mi tabla rasa, mi oportunidad para empezar de cero y dejar de correr _y marcaba el Born tu Run de The Boss como su disco favorito. Parecía una aguja en un pajar y se dijo que no había nada de malo en intentar hablar con la chica y le abrió un privado mientras iba a la nevera a por una cerveza, desde la cocina escuchó el sonido del ordenador. Alguien había contestado, era _Freckles, _leyó lo que ponía en la pantalla

"_Hola! Estoy bien gracias, que hace por aquí un misántropo?_

"_Buscar maneras de reconciliarme con la raza humana"_

"_¿y funciona? - _escribió ella

"_Estoy en ello, y tú como vas dejando de correr?"_

"_También estoy en ello aunque en esta fechas es mejor correr hasta algún país donde no exista la Navidad"_

"_Veo que no soy el único que le traen malos recuerdos estas fechas"_

y poco a poco siguieron hablando de las cosas que odiaban de la Navidad hasta que Jack se dio cuenta que pasaban de las doce de la noche y que el día siguiente tenía una operación.

"_Perdona Freckles la verdad es que me ha pasado el tiempo volando charlando contigo peor mañana tengo una operación y tengo que acostarme si quiero salvar a mi paciente"_

"_¿Un misántropo médico? Esto no me cuadra.." replicó ella astutamente_

"_No, creo que soy un misántropo con las relaciones de pareja"_

"_Una mala experiencia eh? No te preocupes somos dos"_

"_Por cierto mi nombre es Jack" _durante unos segundos ella no escribió nada, finalmente apareció el siguiente mensaje

"_Encantada, el mio es Kate. Si un día te apetece quedar para hablar de nuestro animadversión a la Navidad y la raza humana dímelo"_

Jack se dijo que porqué no, la chica parecía interesante, independiente y aunque la foto se veía de lejos parecía guapa. Sólo sería un café.

"_Mañana por la tarde estoy libre igual tienes planes, es la tarde de Fin de Año sino otro día"_

"_No, no tengo. ¿Conoces el Bar Cocco? Podríamos quedar sobre las 5 de la tarde"_

"_Perfecto allí estaré! Buenas noches Kate"_

"_Buenas noches Jack, vé a salvar vidas"_

_**Este capítulo es cortito en el segundo exploraremos la primera cita de Jack y Kate.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por la primera review! Me hace mucha ilusión y acabo de ver que tienes un fic así que voy a leerlo también. Por cierto, voy alargar la cita al menos dos capis más porqué es muy importante para su relación.**

Kate miraba su reflejo en el espejo, el cabello mojado y la piel aún colorada de la ducha de agua caliente. Había decidido no pensar mucho después de lo sucedido el último año, sin duda el peor año de su vida después de haber sido casi condenada a pasar media vida en la cárcel por asesinato acusada por su propia madre. La falta de pruebas contra ella, la ayuda del que una vez fue su gran amor y la suerte la exculparon de una condena segura por un crimen que sí había cometido y del que no se arrepentía. Cada día daba gracias a Dios de no haberle explicado a su madre lo que sí hizo por ella, este hecho había sido su salvación. Kate Austen había perdido la fe en la gente empezando por su propia madre y miraba al mundo con decepción, dispuesta a empezar de nuevo pero sin confiar en nadie nunca jamás y eso incluía a los hombres, todos ellos. No era tonta, era consciente de su belleza y del efecto que producía en ellos pero no quería lazos y mucho menos después de la repentina muerte de Tom, días después del juicio, que la dejo vacía por dentro.

Desde entonces había decidido que los hombres serían un pasatiempo, sexo sin compromiso y poco más. Ese era el motivo por el que Kate estaba en y cuando misántropo, Jack, le envió el privado pensó que sería una buena idea quedar con un hombre apuesto, a juzgar por la foto, con el que pasar la noche de Fin de Año sin más complicaciones.

Buscó en el cajón un conjunto de ropa interior bonito, sólo por si acaso, y se decidió por uno de verde a conjunto con sus ojos mientras en la habitación sonaba "Sad Eyes" de Bruce y eligió un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, elegante pero que resaltaba lo más bonito de su anatomía, eligió unas botas altas y una cazadora vaquera. Ahora sólo faltaba ver quién era ese Jack y si era una buena compañia para pasar la noche más mágica del año.

A las 5 pm Jack llegó a la terraza del Cocco, donde habían quedado, y se sentó en una de las mesas resiguiendo con la vista el local, buscando a la joven del árbol o más bien su silueta. No sospechaba que ella estaba dentro del local observándole, era una pequeña táctica por si no le gustaba su cita irse sin ser vista, por la puerta de atrás. Jack vio pasar una mujer morena por su lado, le sonrió, pero no era ella y se le quedo cara de pamplina, luego, empezó a ju gatear con el móvil para disimular que estaba solo. Estaba evidentemente incómodo y Kate decidió poner fin a la pequeña tortura a la que le había sometido.

"¿La primera vez en una cita por _dating _verdad misántropo?" - escuchó una voz detrás suyo.

Jack se giró y notó como se le cortaba la respiración al ver a tres palmos de él una de las mujeres más guapas que jamás había visto. Delgada, con unos increíbles ojos verdes, pecosa, labios carnosos y pelo largo ondulado. Era simplemente impresionante y ella le miraba esperando una respuesta así que intento responder.

"tanto se me nota?"

"Un poco pero no pasa nada, he tenido muchas citas peores"

"¿Por _?" _ preguntó algo con tono sorprendido

"¿Te sorprende?"

"Bueno sí, quiero decir no. Eres una chica muy guapa así que supongo que muchos hombres intentaran quedar contigo sin necesidad de utilizar _"_

"Me lo voy a tomar como un cumplido Jack pero notarás que no te estás dejando en muy buen lugar precisamente"

"Eh, no yo quería.."

"Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Prefiero las citas por porqué me permite elegir con quiero salir, no busco ningún príncipe azul ni nada por el estilo sólo alguien con quién pasar una cita agradable, nada de ataduras, lo que surja sin más. Es Fin de Año, no es una noche para estar sola" - hizo una pausa mientras el camarero deja las bebidas en la mesa - "eso es lo que yo busco Jack ¿y tú?"

Él sonrió levemente hacía bajo "el amor de vida" dijo escuetamente.

Consiguió dejarla sin palabras durante segundos, a ella, la que tenía claro que ninguna cita con ningún hombre podría impresionarla.

"¿Perdona?" dijo en modo de pregunta con la convicción que la cita no iba por el camino que ella había pensado.

"El último año no ha sido el mejor del mundo, entre otras muchas cosas mi mujer, perdon, ex-mujer me dejo. Durante el último año ni me he planteado salir con nadie pero mi hermana dice que tengo que intentarlo y que en algun sitio está el amor de mi vida"

"En _?" - _cuestionó entre confusa y divertida

"La otra opción era el concierto de _Driveshaft, _el grupo de mi cuñado, lleno de grouppies ansiosas de pillar cacho con el cantante" replicó él mucho menos tenso.

"Visto así entiendo la elección que has hecho pero no sé si te apetece seguir la cita, no te voy a engañar mis intenciones son claras no quiero compromisos con nadie y mucho menos espero encontrar ningún tipo de amor así que sino quieres seguir con esto lo entiendo" dijo ella con un tono contractual.

A Jack no se le escapó en ningún momento que su forma de decir aquello era demasiado frío para esa mujer tan joven algo no encajaba y sentía curiosidad mezclada con la atracción física que sentía por ella.

"No Kate, me parece lógico y como tú has dicho es Fin de Año y nadie debe estar solo. Sigamos con esto, pasemos una noche divertida sin más ¿te parece?"

"Absolutamente" dijo ella sonriendo y notando, por primera vez, durante todo ese tiempo que el hombre que tenía delante era realmente atractivo. No sabía donde les llevaría esa cita pero lo que estaba claro es que se sentía atraída físicamente por eso hombre que actuaba un poco ingenuamente pero al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir segura.

"Bien es pronto para ir a cenar a ningún sitio aunque conozco un par de restaurantes a los que podemos ir aunque sea lo noche de Fin de Año pero mientras podríamos dar una vuelta por la playa, andar un poco no estamos lejos ¿qué te parece?"

"Claro vamos allá"

y salieron juntos del local después de pagar la cuenta mucho más relajados que media hora antes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias alisue por tus reviews, yo también estoy muy pendiente de tu historia esperando a ver qué pasa con nuestra pareja favorita.**

"Es curioso vivir en Los Angeles ¿verdad? Es Fin de Año y hace buen tiempo nada que ver con otras partes del mundo donde hace frío y nieva" dijo ella

"Sí, aunque imaginate si estuvieramos ahora en Suiza no podríamos pasear por una playa como esta. Todo tiene su parte buena y su parte mala"

Ella contestó sonriendo levemente mientras pensaba que ese hombre era dulce, durante todo el rato no había dejado de mirarla a los ojos y ni una sola vez le había pillado mirándola el trasero com la mayoría de los otros tios con los que solía salir. Sin decirle nada se quitó los zapatos y se acercó a la orilla.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó él extrañado

"Me hundo" respondió ella.

"¿Perdona?" preguntó incrédulo y sorprendido por la misteriosa mujer que tenía delante.

"Me gusta la sensación de hundirme en la arena de la playa, cada vez un poquito más sin darme cuenta me recuerda cuando era pequeña y me podía pasar horas así mirando al horizonte" confesó con un deje de tristeza en su voz y añadió "no quieres probarlo Jack?"

"Aunque sea Los Ángeles es invierno y no quiero que se me congelen los pies"

"Venga ya Jack! Eres médico así que tú mejor que nadie debería de saber que el agua fría es buena para la circulación y además es relajante" replicó divertida.

Jack estudió su rostro por un momento y se dió cuenta de lo realmente bella que era ella al tiempo que su actitud desafiante le atraía y le desconcertaba de una forma extraña.

"Vale, está bien" y se quitó los zapato para unirse a ella con los pies enterrados en la arena mientras las olas de la orilla les acariciaban con suavidad. Pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada sólo dejando que el agua hiciera su trabajo y hunidéndose un poquito más, absortos en un silencio para nada incómodo más bien liberador y compartido pero al final Kate rompió el silencio.

"Quizás tengas razón que el agua está un poco demasiado fría"

Cogieron sus respectivos zapataos y se sentaron en una pequeño banco de madera al lado del paseo marítmo mientras Kate sacaba un paquete de kleenex para secarse los pies.

"¿Sabes qué vamos a resfriarnos verdad?" advirtió Jack

"Lo sé pero desde que sé que tú eres médico doy por hecho que me harás una receta gratuïta y de todas maneras no ha estado tan mal"

"No, ha estado muy bien y tenías razón con lo de relajante ha sido un momento de paz a veces me pregunto como debe ser vivir en una Isla desierta en medio del Pacífico"

"¿Qué te hizo esa mujer para querer desaparecer en una Isla desierta para convertirte en un misántropo?

Jack tensó el rostro e inconscientemente cruzó lo brazos sobre su cuerpo como creando una barrera física.

"Lo siento, no quería preguntar eso me ha salido sin pensar" se apresuró a decir ella.

"No pasa nada, simplemente es que me cuesta hablar de ello y.."

"Lo entiendo no tienes que darme explicaciones se supone que es una noche para pasarlo bien y no sé ni tan siquiera porqué lo he preguntado"

"¿Sabes? Eso dentro de unas horas quedará atrás y no tengo problemas en contartelo porqué quiero empezar el año con buen pie. Mi ex mujer me engañaba con otros hombres probablemente parte de la culpa era mia porqué soy un adicto al trabajo y casi nunca estaba en casa, lo descubrí porqué un día le expliqué que la hija de un importante paciente italiano me había besado y me sentía culpable pero la sorpresa fue mía al decirme que pensaba dejarme de todas formas porqué estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Me volví loco de celos hasta que la seguí y descubrí que a parte del hombre por el que me había dejado había otro con el que había estado, uno que me era muy familar y que resultaba que era mi padre" confesó con tristeza.

"Vaya.. lo siento, ahora entiendo tu animadversión al género humano. No sé que decir supongo que no te hablarás con tu padre"

"Le pegué una paliza y luego se fue del país a los dos días nos llamaron para avisarnos que había muerto, borracho perdido, en un bar de Sidney así que no he vuelto hablar con él" dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

"Lo siento" tartamudeó Kate.

"No pasa nada no todo fue malo, en su testamento entre otras cosas me dejó una hermana que no conocía que ha sido de las mejores cosas que me han pasado nunca. Ella y su novio Charlie son mi familia ahora, además de mi madre claro"

"¿Charlie Pace de _Driveshaft? _Antes no te lo dije pero me encanta el grupo siempre canto _You're everybody _es un temazo" dijo intentando reconducir la conversación hacía algo que no hiciera tanto daño a Jack.

"Pues si te gustan podemos ir al concierto sólo hace falta llamar a mi hermana y ella nos deja entrar, es lo que tiene ser cuñado de una estrellla de rock"

"¿Seguro que no te importa? Estarás cansado de verles en directo y.."

"No Kate, son buenos y nuestro plan hoy es pasarlo bien sin más así que vamos voy a llamar a Claire para avisarla así podemos cenar con el grupo y todo conocerás a la banda y al grupo de amigos puede ser divertido. Es Fin de Año y la música no puede fallar"

"Ni los besos" dijo ella viendo la atónita mira de él "¿que es un fin de año sin el beso de la medianoche?" preguntó coqueta viendo divertida como él se sonrojaba ligeramente y sabiendo que esa noche habría un buen beso para dar entrada al 2011.


End file.
